FwPC33
V Getto ! Kokoro Detsunage Hikari no Pasurain !!, dubbed Teamwork Saves The Day in the English dub, is the thirty-third episode in Futari wa PreCure, and also the 33rd episode of the Futari wa Pretty Cure series. Plot Shiho feeling down after she misses a shot at lacrosse practice and decides to quit the team. Synopsis Nagisa and others are playing lacrosse. Shiho has the ball. Nagisa asks her to pass it to her, and Shiho starts thinking about the previous time, when she tried passing it for Nagisa, but a girl from other team caught the ball. Nagisa woke Shiho up from her dreams, and Shiho aimed wrong, so Nagisa didn't caught it. Then Rina came to her, and asked, is she still letting last week's match get her down. Shiho said, that it was long time ago, and Rina said, that they can't afford loosing another match. Then Shiho started saying, that maybe she thinks, that this is her fault, and starts arguing, until Nagisa comes asking, what is going on here. Meanwhile, at the Dusk Zone, Dark King is showing his power for the 3 seeds of darkness. Later, at the Mansion of darkness, Shouko remembers that thing with horror, and Ryuichiro says, that they must get the power of the stones fast. Hidehiko says to not hurry. Later, at the Akane's takoyaki stand, Nagisa and Rina are eating takoyaki, and Akane-san asks, where is Shiho. Nagisa thinks, that she probably found a boyfriend, and Rina says, that it's not like that. She said, that Shiho is still getting herself for that shot she missed last week. She was practicing by herself after school, even don't asking for the help of Nagisa and Rina. She said, that this is her problem alone. Nagisa tried saying, that it's not a big deal, since she misses a shot almost every match, resulting in Akane-san's look. Rina said, that she kind of understands Rina's feelings. They have gotten along ever since they started playing lacrosse, and wanted to become regular players, like Nagisa. Both were really happy, when they became ones during the beginning of their second year. Nagisa said, that she likes Shiho's passes, because they are just like Shiho...clearly conveying her intentions and they feel easy to catch. Meanwhile, Honoka probably finished one of her experiements, and went to take her bag from the class. Then she saw Shiho practicing alone. She hitted all the bottles with the ball. She was practicing until late night, and when she finished, she heard some underclassmen talking about her, saying, that they don't know what wll happen during the next match, because Shiho is worrying about the missed shot too much. Later, at home, Shiho remembered these words and strated crying. The next morning, Rina was late to the morning practice, and saw Shiho near the lockers. She wanted to go together with her to practice, but Shiho said, that she won't go. The got into argue again, since Rina said, that if she doesn't have the confidence, she might just quit, and Shiho said she will do that. Then Nagisa came in running late, and Shiho just ran away. Later, at the roof, Honoka noticed, that Rina is worried about something. Then Rina asked, that whe she gets into a fight with someone, does she says something she didn't ment. Honoka thought about the fight she had with Nagisa in FwPC11, and said, that she did. She said, that they will understand each other's wishes better after that. Later, Nagisa was packing her stuff, and Porun was asking her to play. Then, suddenly,he reverted back to his commune form. Nagisa heard Elder's voice. He said, that Dark King was revived, and said them to protect Porun. Then suddenly, somebody called at the door. Porun hid between toys. It was Shiho. While they were talking, Porun started talking, that a path of light will appear. The Shiho said, that she thought a lot about that, and she was going to quit lacrosse, because it's her fault, that the team loses, and if she wasn't around, the team could win. Nagisa tried talking her back, saying, that this is the feeling they feel playing together that is important, but Shiho said, that she already decided. The next day, Nagisa said, that they must win it for Shiho, so she left Porun sleeping at home. Then Kyouto-sensei appeared, saying, that they must win this time. Then they saw a girl with red hair being teased by her teammates. A ball came near Nagisa. That girl, who was called Youko by her teammates, asked to have a picture with Nagisa. Nagisa agreed, and the girl said, that she was going to get her camera. Then Mippl said to Honoka, that he has a bad feeling for this. Nagisa and Youko went out, and Nagisa asked, how further are they going to go. The girl quietly said, that she wanted to fight her there. She suddenly transformed into Regine. Nagisa was fighting Regine, when Honoka came. She threw Nagisa Mepple, and they transformed into Pretty Cure. Then Juna came. He joined the show. Nagisa was nervous, since she didn't had time to deal with them, and the captain said for Shiho to hold until Nagisa comes back. Then Porun woke up, and started crying, giving Pretty Cure their new power. The cures used Rainbow Storm and successfully chaced them away.Then Nagisa came into game and scored a point. Then Rina passed for Shiho. Shiho got blocked, and said, that she needs to pass. She tried passing for Nagisa, but remembered previous match and her bad pass, and didn't looked, where she passed. Lucily, Rina caught the ball. She passed for Shiho. Shiho wanted to pass for Nagisa, but remembered previous match. Nagisa and Rina said to her to believe in her companions. And Shiho succesfully passed. Nagisa was about to shoot, but she saw, that she was blocked. Then she saw a path of light and succesfully passed the ball to Shiho, and she successfully scored a point, making Verone academy winners of the match. Later everyone were congratulating Shiho. They both apologised each other and started crying. Shiho thanked for Nagisa and for Rina. Later, at home, Mepple and Porun were sleeping between toys. He said his prediction again, and Nagisa thought, which path of light he predicted. Main Events Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Mepple *Mipple *Porun *Juna *Regine *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Fujita Akane Gallery Regine against Nagisa.jpg|Regine against Nagisa Regine and Juna team up.jpg|Regine and Juna team up Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes